


A Change Of Heart

by orphan_account



Category: the disastrous life of saiki k
Genre: Anime, F/M, M/M, There might be some smut later idk lmao, mlm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25809547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After waking up at a sleepover awkwardly cuddled up to his best friend Kaidou Shun, Kuboyasu Aren begins his long battle with the internalised homophobia that has been haunting him ever since he was a young boy, and begins to realise that ever since he met Kaidou Shun, he has slowly began to fall madly in love with him.
Relationships: Kuboyasu Aren x Kaidou Shun
Comments: 18
Kudos: 100





	1. Chapter 1

He didn’t expect to wake up like this. 

He expected this to be a normal overnight stay at a friends home.. Kuboyasu, Kaidou, Nendou, Hairo, and Saiki had all grouped together and planned an overnight stay at Hairo’s house the previous day. It wasn’t for any special occasion at all- simply for the fact that they hadn’t had one in a while, and it was fun to stay the night with friends and act like immature children once again.  
The first few hours were nothing but non stop pillow fights. Some team games, solo games, and huge group games that definitely wore out all of the boys, well- except Saiki, who had sat out for the majority of the games. As usual. There was only a small break for food and drink, before Hairo had naturally passed out at 8pm sharp. However the others stayed awake until early hours of the morning, passing out on their futons, pillows scattered everywhere from the aftermath from the fight. 

Kuboyasu thoroughly remembered falling asleep alone. Not.. like this. 

The smaller boy was pressed up against his broad chest, cheek squashed, hair even messier than usual, and his eyebrows twitching occasionally as he dreamed.

It was around..5- no, 6am, and the peach sun was barely peeking over the horizon at this point. Birds softly tweeted up above, followed by the small fluttering of wings to and from trees, and distant vehicles from the streets below rumbled. These were the only sounds that could be heard on this.. strangely peaceful morning. For a town so chaotic, this was indeed a good change for once. 

His eyes took a while to adjust to the morning glow of the sun before he actually noticed Kaidou clinging onto him. Of course it was a shock to him, even more so that he hadn’t felt the other shuffle out of his own futon and towards his own during the night, and he wondered if this was.. intentional or not. Kaidou wasn’t particularly an affectionate person, or- well.. from what he could tell. The boy usually kept to himself at school, only occasionally grabbing onto people when scared (usually by Nendou) as a natural reaction, like most people did.  
Kuboyasu wasn’t particularly sure on what to do at this moment. It wasn’t really everyday that you woke up cuddled up besides a classmate.  
However, when looking at the others that slept around the two of them, he realised that it probably wouldn’t be the greatest idea to allow kaidou to continue cuddling like this. 

So... he moved. Very slowly. Waking Kaidou at a moment like this- it would just make everything even more awkward than it already was. Well- it was awkward for Kuboyasu, at least. He hadn’t even cuddled with a *girl* yet, let alone a guy, who happened to be his best friend. Was it gay for two guys to cuddle like this..? Girls did it all the time.. but- he felt all hot and sweaty.. he hated how uncomfortably natural all of this was.. The more he watched Kaidou sleep, the more the felt those skinny arms on his chest twitch, the more he felt as if he couldn’t move away. Kaidou was so,, pure and innocent looking when he slept, which was a vast change in his usual personality of delusions and false-courage. 

Huh..  
...

There was a sudden movement in the sheets besides them, and Kuboyasu snapped his head towards the sound, eyes wide with fear, and feeling his heart thumping erratically in his throat.  
Nendou had moved in his sleep, stuffing his pillow between his legs for comfort while letting out a low grumble of sleepy gibberish. He was still fast asleep... Thank God... 

Kuboyasu took this chance to finally take a breath, glancing down at Kaidou once more. 

He finally began to move away from the boy, unhooking his pale arm off from around his chest, and crawling out from the blanket onto the cold wooden floor. It seemed as if he’d been the first to wake up out of the group thankfully. Nobody could see how scarlet his face was after waking up like that..  
Although, Hairo was sure to wake up soon, which had actually motivated Kuboyasu to get up and away from where Kaidou was peacefully resting.  
The boy grabbed for his glasses off from the desk, pushing them up his slim nose with a small, tired exhale.  
It would be best to keep quiet about this.. Simply forget and move on- this was merely an embarrassing moment he would most likely forget about in the next week or so.

It wasn’t long at all until his predictions about Hairo waking up came true. Similarly to the previous night, Hairo had opened his eyes at 6:30am sharp without the need of an alarm clock. Kuboyasu was mildly surprised with how Hairo had trained his body to wake up at these exact times, but... it was expected from an athletic male so organised and successful as he was. 

“Ah- Kuboyasu! I never knew you were the type to wake so early. Do you also enjoy intense cardio and muscle-building workouts in the early hours? Starts my day off quickly!” He asked, not even taking a minute to wake himself up before beginning to do sit-ups in the spot he had woken up in. Through all this, that determined grin was still plastered all over his face. 

Kuboyasu stared at him almost in disgust, clearing his throat from the morning breath that still lingered. Exercise this early..? Even for an ex-delinquent, moving his body around so early was predictably agonising.  
“No, thank you.” He simply replied, swatting his hand in the air towards Hairo with a light chuckle, leaning his butt on the wooden dresser behind him. 

A sweaty hand ran through his own purple hair, glancing down at Kaidou once more.  
He’d be lying if he said his chest wasn’t still warm from feeling Kaidou against his own body.  
However.. even after feeling all these warm feelings, there was still a thought that was bouncing around in his mind, and a huge part of him wanted to believe that it  
wasn’t true.. because if Kaidou moved up to him on purpose.. 

He didn’t know if he could be friends with him any longer.

Being gay wasn’t exactly something Kuboyasu was keen on with everyone, especially when growing up in and around toxic environments. He was taught all the wrong, terrible things, taught how to be a shitty person rather than a person that learned to accept others for who they were. It had really changed the way Kuboyasu thought when growing up, especially when puberty had hit him hard, and thoughts about girls in particular began to become more intimate in his mind. His older gang friends would often talk about the girls they had crushes on, or the girls they had apparently ‘hooked up’ with. However, despite finding some women attractive m, Kuboyasu didn’t really have as many of these thoughts as much as his friends did.. there was the occasional daydream about a pretty lady he happened to lay eyes on, but that was rare, and most of the time his mind was empty when it came to,,, women..  
Upon confessing this to his gang members, he was brutally teased for supposedly being gay, threatened that he’d get disowned and beaten if he was ever thinking about becoming attracted to a man, especially one in this biker group.  
Ever since then, he’d pushed the idea onto himself that he was straight. 100% heterosexual. Was this due to fear,,,? He often wondered that himself, but to even think about a man in a sexual way made his stomach churn. To take all this in before his teenage years hasn’t even finished, it really took a huge toll on his views on life. 

Of course he’d had his own theories about Kaidou’s sexuality. It was obvious by the other’s mannerisms and the way he dressed that he may be more.. ‘fruity’.. than the typical teenage boy, but Kaidou had never mentioned having a boyfriend or even the talk of a male crush. Not.. even a female crush, when thinking about it.. unless you counted Teruhashi, but that was expected that every boy had a crush on her by now.

He’d.. forget about that for now.. 

And slowly, one by one, everybody began to awaken. First it was Saiki, unsurprisingly, who just seemed to stay laying down, staring at the bland, cold ceiling. This was soon followed by Nendou stirring in his sleep, before he had jumped up suddenly to rush to the toilet to do his morning,, business.

Then, finally, it was kaidou, who had woken up half an hour later than anybody else, and his peaceful sleepy look was wiped off from his face as soon as his ruby eyes fluttered open. 

Grey, heavy eye-bags were soon rubbed away quickly, and a loud yawn was let out as the boy stretched out his limbs. He didn’t seem to be any different than the previous day. Perhaps Kaidou hadn’t even realised what he had done during the night.

Maybe... Maybe it wasn’t even kaidou who made the first move.. 

“Good morning..” The smaller boy muttered, sitting up with a pillow laid firmly in his lap, and taking a short while to blink and adjust his eyesight to the room around him.  
He did find it strange that he woke up in a different place than when he dozed off, but unlike Kuboyasu, he didn’t analyse it too much, instead grabbing for his phone on the floor besides him and texting his mom to tell her he had just woken up and would be home later. 

Kuboyasu stared hard, so much that poor Kaidou could probably feel his scowl burn into the back of his skull.  
For some reason.. Kuboyasu was angry- Maybe he found it unfair that *he* was the one to have to wake up to the scene.. that *he* was the one that had to clean it all up before anybody else noticed..  
“Morning.” He hissed back, snapping his head away as buff arms folded across his clothed chest. He could easily blame his temper on him simply not being a morning person, but this was much different to his usual early grumpiness. 

Kaidou let out a small, frustrated huff, rubbing the back of his neck as he stood up to begin to tidy away the futon. Kuboyasu was in a particularly bad mood.. he didn’t want to bother him too much, since he had the tendency to yell, which admittedly did scare Kaidou a tiny bit- but at the same time he was worried. Kuboyasu’s morning tantrums never really lasted more than half an hour. Sometimes walking to school he’d be pissy.. but today he really did seem agitated. The way his eyebrow subtly twitched along with those angered squinted eyes.. something was definitely up. 

Sleepovers weren’t particularly the best when everybody woke up the next morning. It was arguably the worst part of a sleepover. Most people usually woke up grumpy- too tired to interact with anybody in any way, such as Kuboyasu, and these people really didn’t mix well with the morning people like Hairo. Usually people often split off one by one to go home a short while after waking up- or at least that’s what happened when the boys slept over. 

The question was, who would be the first to leave..? 

That question was quickly answered, however, much quicker than Kaidou had initially anticipated. 

He wasn’t really thinking as he glanced around at the others in the room, since it was fairly normal to check in on your friends every now and again, but he didn’t expect to turn to be greeted with soft, plum eyes that stared back down at him. They were soft for only a second, before that harsh scowl was back, and Kuboyasu turned away with bright cheeks. 

Wh...  
Why was..- Kuboyasu staring..? Maybe it was an accident.. like when you drift into a daydream and stare into space.. but his eyes weren’t glossy like when that usually happened. They were soft, almost sparkling for the split second they locked eyes, but the moment was ripped away when Kuboyasu shots daggers back at him. 

And that was when the bigger man decided to suddenly stand up, starting to collect his spare pillow and clothes that had been scattered all over the bedroom due to the previous night’s pillow war. The items he collected were forcefully stuffed into his bag, so much that the zipper had actually popped off, and Kuboyasu let out an angered grunt as he gripped onto his bag with hot hands.  
The room was painfully silent as he stamped towards the door, not even taking a second to glance back to the group before he left. 

...

That would be the last time any of the boys saw him before school would begin the following week..


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER:  
> The f slur was used once near the end of the chapter.

That night still stuck in Kuboyasu’s mind.. From the waking up in each other’s arms, to the short moment of eye contact they had, he couldn’t seem to get ANYTHING out of his mind. It was really starting to get to him. He struggled to sleep at night.. It sounded dramatic, but for Kuboyasu, he felt as if his world was slowly beginning to crumble down around him.   
To think that he felt butterflies flutter around in his stomach at the memory.. he wanted to squish them all to death. 

No way in HELL would he be gay.. he liked girls. Women. Boobs. Sex. Yeah.. those definitely were things he liked.. what the hell was all the straight porn he was watching if he was gay?! Kuboyasu hadn’t even considered that he may be bisexual.. that word wasn’t even in his vocabulary. He’d only been taught what straight and gay was. Gay was sinful.. he’d go to the darkest pits of hell for that. That was what he was taught. 

For now.. he’d focus on.. at least trying to apologise to Kaidou for being such an asshole to him. After all, they were best friends, and he didn’t want some petty girl’s drama to break them up.  
However- he really didn’t know if he could do it while alone with him.. since something was bound to happen again.. or- maybe it was just a fear. Of being alone with Kaidou at a time like this..  
But he had a plan. Kuboyasu would just.. apologise when they met in class. Simple, right?? The issue wasn’t too confidential that they needed to be alone for this apology.. Yet at the same time he DID want to address the whole morning cuddle situation, and somehow he trusted the other guys enough that he could tell them without consequence. However- he really did want to walk to school by himself..   
So he made sure to leave a whole ten minutes earlier than the other, now able to walk past their meeting point freely without being stopped by the shorter boy. 

He sighed, glancing at the bus stop they usually met as he continued on walking.  
“Sorry, Kaidou.. you’ll have to walk to school alone, today..” 

In the early hours of the morning, Kuboyasu wasn’t at their meeting point for that day. It,, made Kaidou feel terrible. And.. scared. Having to walk to school alone was horrid, as the fear of suddenly getting jumped by a group of delinquents always lingered in Kaidou’s mind. At least when Kuboyasu was besides him, he didn’t have to worry about that at all. 

He knew that Kuboyasu would protect him. 

However- He was hopeful, and he hovered around their meeting point for a few more minutes than he usually would. He hoped that the whole sleepover tantrum would be over by now, but after waiting.. Kuboyasu still didn’t show up, and he gave up, eventually beginning to walk to school.  
The streets seemed more desolate than usual, and the atmosphere was generally just.. dark. There was a street lamp that flickered constantly, which sent Kaidou into a small state of panic. Usually, when Kuboyasu wasn’t available to walk him to school, he’d join up with Nendou and Saiki, but it was routine that he and Kuboyasu would walk to and from school together every Monday and Friday. Kaidou had no choice but to walk alone today.. Saiki and Nendou were probably already half way there by now.   
The walk was borderline traumatic for the boy, and he gripped at his bandaged wrists with a low chuckle. Hiding his fear was the best he could do in this situation. After all, you attract what you fear, and kaidou definitely did NOT want to attract a scary looking delinquent man.. 

“Nobody would last a second against I, the Jet Black Wings...” He muttered to himself, drifting off into yet another one of his daydreams... 

This time, he was up against a huge, 30ft ogre-like creature, who was snarling viciously and salivating think green mucus from it’s jaws. It oozed through his uneven and broken teeth, and splattered everywhere every time it moved.   
Kaidou welded nothing but his bare fist, which was glowing a dark purple. They were both seemingly in the middle of a wilted forest, with the trees around them crackling under the fierce flames of a wild fire.   
The ogre let out a mighty roar, swinging a heavy arm at a small group of burnt trees, knocking them down with low effort. It was attempting to scare Kaidou away.  
Kaidou laughed even louder.   
“You foul creature! How dare you assume that you could pass me so easily? What am I, a FOOL to you?! Well.. it certainly seems like YOU’RE the foolish one. Prepare to die!” The boy rambled on, his stance confident and powerful, and his right hand was held out, ready to unleash his unstoppable power.   
“This is your last chance, Beast! Flee from this forest and perhaps I shall spare your LIFE!”   
And just as he was about to blast his first attack, he was snapped out of his fantasy.

Matsuzaki, the stern gym teacher that loitered around the school gates had started yelling at Kaidou, telling him to snap out of his childish day dreaming.   
It had definitely put kaidou in a bad mood, absolutely devastated that the high he had gotten from the fantasy had crumbled away in seconds. 

Kaidou lumbered the rest of the way into the school building, lifting his head to try to at least find his friends.   
Both Saiki and Nendou were stood around the lockers, with Toritsuka standing a few metres away, talking to a pretty second year girl, who wasn’t into him. At all. She walked away with a disgusted glare, slapping Toritsuka hard on the way out. Kaidou assumed he made some gross comment about her chest. 

Kuboyasu was nowhere to be seen. 

It was unusual to NOT see the boy with the group at this time in the morning, and Kaidou immediately took his phone out to check for any texts.   
Nothing... 

Kaidou let out a small sigh, deciding that it would just be best to walk right to class to avoid any questions. He did debate whether or not to look for Kuboyasu, but it seemed as if he didn’t want to see Kaidou at all, which was.. confusing to say the least.   
All that he remembered from the sleepover was the awkward eye contact, but that wasn’t particularly anything to get pissy over..

He began to drift into his previous daydream once again, shoving his hands into his pocket as he made his way to his class. 

To his surprise, Kuboyasu was sat on /his/ desk, and not his own.. it definitely make him stop in his tracks. So.. He’d been waiting here this whole time..? Why didn’t he meet him this morning..?? 

Kuboyasu hadn’t expected him to show up alone, but he’d been rehearsing this apology in his head for quite some time, and he was eager to get it out as quickly as he could. 

Kaidou opened his mouth to speak. 

“I came to apologise.” The other started suddenly, glancing over to  
Kaidou with a soft stare.   
“I.. uh.. overreacted for no reason..” He hesitated for a long while, rubbing the back of his neck. “Y’see- I.. I don’t know if you know.. but do you remem—“ 

Of course... of course the others had to burst right in at this very moment, with Nendou being obnoxious as usual, and saiki stood there silently, face expressionless as he allowed Nendou to pester him. 

Both of the boys already in the classroom looked like a pair of startled deer caught in car headlights.   
Quickly, Kuboyasu returned to his seat, leaving Kaidou to silently wonder what the hell he needed to tell him.. he didn’t remember anything happening that night.. besides from the awkward eye contact. Surely he wasn’t going to apologise for that..? It was- embarrassing on Kubo’s behalf.. Kaidou chuckled lightly to himself as he took a seat at his desk. 

As usual, class was tiresome, and Kuboyasu found himself dozing off near the end of lesson. He never liked school...well- he’d never BEEN to school, since his first decade of life had been in a gang, where he learned only basic education. He honestly thought that school would be like the movies.. partying every night, cool teachers, fun lessons... 

This was not like the movies. Instead it was piles and piles of homework, strict teachers, and smelly teenage boys who didn’t know what deodorant was.

He was asleep, now, snoring slightly with his glasses tilted and falling off of his face. Nobody seemed to really care that he was asleep, except Kaidou, who was staring at him with a soft gaze, a small smile stretched across his face. 

He’d be lying if he said he hadn’t crushed on Kuboyasu at least once.. for a closeted boy like kaidou, it was hell. He was honestly afraid of coming out.. he knew of Kuboyasu’s past.. and with delinquent friends like that, Kaidou would much rather stay DEEP into the closet to avoid getting beaten up. 

It had happened before in middle school. He was caught staring at a group of the muscly guys changing during a sport lesson once, which ended up having him mercilessly beat after school had ended for being gay. Ever since that day he wasn’t allowed to change in the same room for them.. the teachers couldn’t do anything either, as the bullies would simply corner him and terrorise the poor boy until he ran out of the changing room crying. For the rest of his years at middle school, he was bullied.. a lot.. a harsh rumour spreading around that he was gay and was wanting to kiss every boy he saw. Of course, he’d always keep silent about the bullying around his mom, wanting to avoid talking to her about his sexuality at all costs.

He had no friends.. except for a small group of girls that had adopted him, protecting him from the bullies that would humiliate him on the daily. Thankfully this bullying came to an end when he left middle school and he moved to the other side of Japan. It really was a shame however, leaving the girls who had helped him for all those years, and the final goodbyes they had was probably the saddest thing he’d ever experienced.

He’d learned his lesson from middle school.. not even his closest friends would find out he was gay. Not after what he had been through.

Kuboyasu was.. so gentle looking while he was asleep. It was different to when he was awake. His eyebrows weren’t so furrowed, and his jaw wasn’t clenched due to his possible internal stress. Kaidou hadn’t even heard the bell go off at this point, and he only realised he was meant to move when Kuboyasu awoke, who was looking around and packing his things into his backpack.   
After readjusting his glasses, he turned around to face Kaidou.

It happened again..

They caught each other’s eyes once more, and Kaidou’s own eyes widened. “Ah-! Sorry!” His cheeks heated up, looking away with a worried expression.   
Crap... 

Kuboyasu continued to stare, his expression slowly twisting into a scowl. This was really pissing him off again.. Kaidou needed to keep his fucking eyes to himself...   
This time, however, Kuboyasu did not storm off as to not create a scene, and instead simply walked calmly out of the classroom, allowing for the other to shamefully saunter behind him.   
He knew Kaidou was gay at this point.. the little faggot probably cuddled him on purpose.. no way in hell did he want his gayness rubbing off on him. The creep was probably watching him sleep, too! These moments needed to stop immediately. Even if that meant breaking up their friendship. Kuboyasu had other friends.. it was.. fine. 

Perhaps a... talk.. with Kaidou would put the other in his place..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aren 🙄🙄


	3. Chapter 3

The slow, awkward walk out of the classroom was really starting to fill Kaidou up with anxiety.. the type that would make your stomach churn and heart knock rapidly. Kuboyasu hadn’t spoken to him yet.. he hadn’t even acknowledged his existence ever since the eye contact back at the classroom..

Kaidou wasn’t usually the type of boy to speak up and call people out, but this was his best friend.. and the fact that the other was ignoring him on purpose was hurting his heart..  
“Aren-“ He started, holding a hand out and grabbing onto his sleeve, catching up to him.   
“Are you.. really this worked up over some dumb eye contact..?” He couldn’t help but to let out a light chuckle, however it came off as more nervous than anything else. 

However, his hand was smacked away hard, leaving him to gasp and rub it in shock. Kuboyasu hit him?? HIT HIM?? Not as a joke this time?! Even if it was a small smack to his hand, poor Kaidou found himself tearing up and holding it to his chest, as if he’d been betrayed.  
He fell back a few steps away from him, looking at the ground with a shaky sigh.  
He felt as if Kuboyasu hated him...   
It was strange.. and unnatural.

Perhaps the real Aren was kidnapped... perhaps he was kidnapped by..- by Dark Reunion?!

Eventually, when nearing the end of the hall, Kuboyasu had made a sharp left turn into the restroom, leaving Kaidou to walk face first into the door once it had shut.   
The light-haired boy pulled away with a huff, glaring hard at the door that stayed shut in front of him. A small part of him wanted to go inside and yell at Kuboyasu for being such a douchebag, but he knew how much of a bad mood he was in today.. he’d already been hurt twice in the span of 10 minutes, and both times it had been purposefully. Kaidou really did not want to make that a third time.

“Aren! Stop ignoring me!” He yelled after finally building up the courage to swing open the door, staring at the other stood at the urinal with his hands on his hips.  
“I thought you were meant to be the.. one.. to..- ah..- th-the smart one!! Why are you ignoring me?” 

Kuboyasu groaned, rolling his eyes, and looking down. “Can I at least finish taking a piss first..” he muttered, tucking himself away before finally turning to him, his own hands folded across his chest. Gross for not washing his hands, but okay.  
He thought for a short moment, before taking off his glasses. 

“You really wanna know *why* I’ve been ignoring you?” He took a step forward, which made Kaidou take a tentative step back in return.  
“The reason why I’ve been ignoring your ass is to get you away from me! I don’t feel comfortable with you staring at me when I sleep.. you fuckin’ KNEW what you were doing that night at the sleepover when you.. you cuddled me in my fucking SLEEP!” He jabbed at Kaidou’s chest hard, which somehow was powerful enough to push him into the wall behind him. 

Kuboyasu slammed his palm on the wall besides kaidou’s head, leaning down close. A vein bulged in his head as he glared. 

Kaidou let out a whimper when he realised he was now against the wall, cowering like a child. “What do you mean *I* cuddled you?? I-.. y-you were the one to pull me into first!” He argued back, voice barely a whisper.. he could feel Kuboyasu’s hot breath on his face. It was terrifying.. Kaidou didn’t have any physical strength compared to the literal delinquent towering over him. It was an unfair fight.

Kuboyasu hesitated. “What...”   
he.. pulled him into an cuddle- but- how?! That wasn’t true. At all. Right??

He shook his head, lifting his hand and slamming it down again, this time much harder. It left a crack in the wall under his sore palm.   
“THE HELL?! Why the fuck would I cuddle you?! You think I’m gay or something???”   
He grabbed a tuft of blue hair with his other hand, tugging it backwards so that Kaidou would look up at him.

At this point, Kaidou was sobbing, while at the same time trembling under the hand grabbing at his hair. “Please let me go! I didn’t cuddle you first! I really didn’t!” His own hands reached up to grab onto Kuboyasu’s wrist, trying to pull him away.   
This was definitely suspicious.. and scary.. the real Kuboyasu wouldn’t ever do this to his sworn best friend.

Kaidou would have to take matters into his own hands..

“D-don’t make me use my powers on you! Unhand me, fiend! Where is the real Aren?!”   
He had a sudden burst of courage, and with a quick twist of his skinny body, he escaped Kuboyasu’s grasp, rushing to the other side of the restroom and beginning to unravel his bandages. “You have five seconds-!” 

Kuboyasu was amused, and he stared at Kaidou with furrowed brows. “What? I AM the real Aren, dumbass. Nows not the time your stupid fantasy games..” he scoffed, rolling his eyes and slipping his glasses back on.  
“Whatever. My point is, I don’t want to be around if you you’re gonna act gay.. I don’t want you staring- or.. or touching me-.. or hanging out with me anymore. I. Don’t. Like. You.” He sounded very serious. This wasn’t like his usual teasing. 

It was harsh.. 

Kaidou... stared. For a long, long while. “Alright..” he finally managed to choke out, slowly retying his bandages with a blank expression. “Okay. That’s okay. if you-.. don’t want to be best friends that’s okay.. sorry for making you feel uncomfortable..” he turned to the door, taking one last apologetic look at Kuboyasu before leaving. He definitely cried on the way to his next class, letting out pained sobs as he stumbled through the halls.

And that,,

That was the end of their friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one was kind of short :(( I hope you liked it nonetheless!


End file.
